


Delayed Backup

by Bluewolf458



Series: Delayed backup [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim has been killed trying to prevent a robbery.





	Delayed Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2918 sentinel bingo prompt 'future fic'. It's actually set just three years after TSby BS, but I decided that three years past the end of the series was enough to count as 'future'.

Delayed Backup

By Bluewolf

"...go to the Police Academy and complete firearms training. And if you do, Detective Ellison is looking for a permanent, official partner."

***

Blair thought about it. If he had to, could he shoot someone?  If he practiced hard enough, he knew he would be sure to hit whatever he aimed at; he could shoot to wound, maybe even wound pretty severely, but without actually killing.

And so he accepted Simon's offer, went to the Police Academy, tested out of everything else with flying colors, and devoted time to improving and improving his shooting skill.

He easily qualified at the end of his second week at the Academy and joined Major Crime as a detective, and Jim's official partner.

He wasn't totally sure how easily the other cops would accept his instant, no-time-spent-on-the-street placing in Cascade's most prestigious unit, but learned almost immediately that almost everyone accepted the four years he had spent as Jim's ride-along as the equivalent of time on the street.

***

Three years after Blair joined Major Crime, Senior Patrol Officer Marshall Davis retired.

Davis was a very dominant personality; he would have made the devil look weak. He would have been an excellent division Captain, but he enjoyed working the streets. And he enjoyed working with newly-qualified officers; over his years in Patrol he had partnered many of them, and all but one had gone on to make a success of their career in the PD, some staying in Patrol and some sitting the detectives' exam to move 'upstairs'. The 'odd one out' was his current partner, Xavier Barrett.

Barrett was competent enough, but only if he worked by the book. Although he had reached the end of his 'ride with a senior partner' time over a year earlier, he had been left with Davis instead of being partnered with anyone else; Davis had told his Captain that because he was so close to retirement he would prefer, if possible, not to get another new partner.

It was a valid request - he would retire before another new partner finished his 'ride with a senior officer' stint, and Captain Forester had granted it. And now that retirement day had come.

***

Barrett hadn't been best pleased at being left with Davis for over a year beyond his mandatory 'junior still being trained but trained on the job' position, but accepted Davis's explanation of not wanting to delay his retirement until he'd finished working with another newly-qualified officer.

It had been a reasonable explanation, but the truth was that Davis had been well aware that Barrett really wasn't ready to move on, away from his on-the-job training partner. Indeed, at that point Davis had been more than half ready to tell Captain Forester that Barrett would never be better than competent, and would always need to be teamed with someone with more seniority. The extra months as junior in the car had helped, but Davis felt he would never be a good senior for a newly-qualified officer.

He didn't have the dominant personality that would let him make his own decisions. He would always go by the book, and Davis knew very well that the book didn't always give the best answers.

Davis thought about it the evening before his official last day. His every instinct told him to warn Forester that Barrett needed a strong partner; but in the end he decided to let Barrett damn himself - knowing that he undoubtedly would.

***

"I don't like it," Barrett told his new partner, the just-out-of-the-Academy Jeff Gardner. "It's just not right. Sandburg publicly admitted to fraud - fraud involving Ellison. Yet Ellison was willing to accept Sandburg as his partner... and Sandburg didn't even get proper training. He got away with just doing weapons training. And then he went straight into Major Crime! It's not right!"

Gardner looked at him. "How did he get away with that?" he asked.

"Good question. My guess? He's buying favors with his ass. But I'll be honest and say that is just a guess - I don't really know. But I still say it's not right! The man admitted to fraud, he only did weapons training, he never put in any time on Patrol, just walked into Major Crime. And almost everyone in the PD seems to be happy about that. But it's not right!"

Barrett had never tried to convince Davis of any of that, but given that he was now the senior in the car, with a fresh out of the Academy, prepared to listen to him partner... Not even to himself did Barrett admit how much he resented Sandburg's success, how jealous he was of Sandburg's capability. Even without Ellison as a partner - and Ellison's reputation was legendary - Sandburg was an excellent detective.

Not even to himself did Barrett admit that he would like to move 'upstairs' to a detective's position because of the greater prestige of being a detective. Because in his more introspective moments he knew that he totally lacked the ability to see outside the box that the most successful detectives seemed to have.

He could only go by the book.

***

Although Jim and Blair usually went to the big supermarket, there were one or two things they could only get at the small Mom and Pop store on the next block. The supermarket stocked a wide range of goods, but only things that were popular and sold fast; Blair at least was cynical enough to think that they were popular and sold fast because too many people were willing to settle for what the store carried, rather that check out smaller stores where the prices were possibly a little higher.

In any case, Blair believed in supporting the smaller stores, especially the family-run ones. Jim simply believed in going to where he could get what he wanted - and through Blair he had discovered that sometimes the smaller stores could supply those where the bigger ones didn't. This particular Mom and Pop store would even get items they didn't usually carry to oblige a regular customer; and that alone was enough to encourage him to patronize it.

And so this day they had gone to the nearby store.

They were browsing the aisle furthest from the till when Jim stiffened. "Robbery in progress - call it in!"

As Blair did, Jim moved cautiously forward, gun in hand. The call made, Blair unholstered his gun and followed.

***

"Robbery in progress on Prospect - there are cops in the store, and we've had a call for backup."

Barrett muttered a quiet curse as he listened to the details. He - and Gardner - were on their way back to the station at the end of their shift; this would mean an indefinite extension, but because they were close to the store in question they would have to answer the call. And then, in front of the store, he saw a vehicle he recognized and instead of stopping, he drove on past.

"Barry?" Gardner asked.

"That's Ellison's truck. Means it's Ellison and Sandburg in there. I'm going to take a wide circle before answering the call for back-up. Let them manage on their own for a couple of minutes."

"But if the robbers get away - " Gardner hadn't protested Barrett's argument that 'it wasn't right' that a self-admitted fraud should get a detective's badge after only doing weapons training at the Academy, but he was conscientious enough to feel that it was the duty of the fully-trained men to made sure the bad guys didn't get away with their crimes.

"We can always get them next time!" Barrett said. "If they get away this time it's because Sandburg isn't properly trained." He swung the car round a corner and onto a street running parallel to Prospect, and turned back up it.

***

"Cascade police! Drop the gun!" Jim snapped.

The thief swung around and fired. Jim gasped, and collapsed.

Behind him, Blair didn't hesitate. As he came in sight of the thief, he fired his gun, and the thief also collapsed. Blair ran over, kicked the gun away and snapped handcuffs on the man, then turned to Jim, saying to Tommy Prince, the son of the owner, "Call an ambulance!"

He bent over his motionless friend, checking him, and wailed, "No!"

"Ambulance on its way," Tommy said.

Blair looked up at him. "It's too late. Jim's dead."

The door opened and two patrol officers entered, guns drawn. Blair recognized the older of the two - although his acquaintance with the man was casual, they had been at the Academy at the same time.

"Barrett," he said. "Pity you weren't a minute earlier."

"What... " It was the younger man who spoke. Blair guessed he wasn't more than a month or two out of the Academy.

Blair heard the approaching siren. "That'll be the ambulance - for all the good it'll be," he said. "Detective Ellison is dead. As for him - " he nodded at the motionless thief - "if he's still alive, he's facing a charge of killing a cop."

Barrett's jaw dropped. "You shot him?"

"He'd just shot my partner. What else did you expect me to do?"

***

The EMTs checked out the thief, and declared him dead too. Then they quietly lifted Jim onto a stretcher and took him out to the ambulance, calling for another one to transport the thief. No way was he traveling in the same ambulance as the cop he had just killed.

Meanwhile Tommy had called for his father, who arrived just as the ambulance carrying Jim was being driven away.

"Blair?" George Prince said gently.

Blair looked up. "Jim's dead," he whispered. "I'll need Tommy to come in and give a statement." He looked at Barrett and his partner, who were rather ineffectually checking the store, as if they half expected there to be another thief lurking somewhere in it. "Will you take Tommy in to the PD, please. Captain Banks will need a statement from him. Meanwhile, I'll be at the hospital - I'll need to get things in motion... "

It was the younger cop who nodded and urged Barrett, who was still looking somewhat shell-shocked, towards the door, followed by Tommy Prince.

Blair watched them go.

"Blair?" George asked quietly. "Will you be all right?"

Blair looked at him. "I have to be," he whispered.

***

At the hospital he grimly identified Jim - a formality that he knew had to be done - once the doctor there had established that Jim was, indeed, dead.

As Blair headed for the door, he found himself wondering what direction his life should now take. Just as he reached it, it opened, and Simon came in.

"Simon," he said dully.

"The patrol officers said... "

Blair nodded. "Either the guy was a brilliant gunman, or his shot was just very, very... The doctor said Jim died instantly."

"And you shot the thief."

Blair nodded.

"Barrett sounded quite surprised about it," Simon said.

"We were at the Academy at the same time," Blair said. "He...never seemed to feel that I'd get very far. That I didn't have what it took to be a cop... "

Simon encouraged Blair out of the hospital and back towards the parking lot. "Are you fit to drive?"

"I drove myself here."

"That wasn't what I asked. If you want, I can take you in to the station to give your statement, then take you home, and get someone to come and get... it's Jim's truck, isn't it?"

"I'll... drive it to the station, but I'd appreciate it if I could leave it there while someone takes me back to the loft."

"Will you be all right there on your own?" Simon asked. "You can come home with me if you want."

Blair took a deep breath. "I don't know what will happen in the future, who will get the loft now, but for the moment... It'll be lonely without Jim, but I have to get used to that."

***

Blair gave his statement, nodded when Simon said he'd have to speak to IA but that in his view it would be a sheer formality, filled in the necessary paperwork that went with having fired his gun, then Simon called for a patrol car to take Blair home.

Once there, Blair crossed to the phone and called William Ellison.

"Ellison."

"Hello, Bill, it's Blair. I'm sorry... Jim was shot today. He... he's dead."

There was a very short silence. "What happened?"

Blair told him.

"And the man who shot Jim?"

"Dead. I didn't think I could shoot to kill, but the circumstances... "

"Are you at the loft?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to come here for a day or two?"

"Thanks, Bill, but no. I'll have to get my things together - whoever inherits the loft will probably want me out as soon as possible - "

"Didn't Jim tell you, Blair? He left the loft to you."

"He... he... " Blair had to fight to maintain control.

"I'll get the lawyer to come and see you tomorrow about it. But for now you can relax; even if you decide to buy a house somewhere else and sell the loft, you're not homeless."

"Thanks." Blair hung up.

He sank into the armchair, and looked around. Would he want to stay here without Jim? He wasn't sure. But he had time, now, to consider his options.

***

The lawyer's visit left Blair speechless. Apart from one or two small bequests, Jim had left everything to him.

Blair hadn't been short of money - Naomi had inherited quite a lot when her parents died, and after he went to Rainier she had always given him a reasonable allowance, much of which he had been able to save; but now he was positively rich. He had always known that Jim had some money, but he had never realized just how much money Jim had.

He had the rest of the day off, but he had to go in to the PD the next day to see IA; after that, assuming they accepted it as a justified shooting - and Simon had no doubts that it would be - he would be off until after Jim's funeral, which would be in three more days.

Did he want to continue as a detective? He wasn't sure. And yet, what else could he do?

He could always retract his denial of his Sentinel dissertation, pointing out that he had done it to protect the sentinel's anonymity, and ask Simon to back him up on that. But could he guarantee being received back into academia? He shook his mental head. Chancellor Edwards would never accept him back into Rainier, and while he could apply for a position in another university, they would inevitably ask Rainier for a reference - and Edwards certainly wouldn't give him one.

But he might still retract that denial, to let the world know what Jim Ellison had been...

Well, not immediately. First he had to get through the next few days. And during them he needed to think very, very seriously about his future.

***

Simon was right. IA accepted that the killing of Justin Carver was a righteous shoot. Blair was still unhappy about having killed a man, but his reaction to seeing Jim fall had been completely instinctive; the automatic reaction of a cop who had just seen his partner shot. And if he had needed anything to prove to him that he had a cop's instincts, that single shot he had made proved it.

Blair knew that Jim had wanted to be cremated, and made the arrangements accordingly. But the funeral was more than difficult.

The crematorium was packed, and as he stood to give the eulogy, Blair abruptly changed his mind about what he was going to say.

"Jim Ellison was a man with a gift," he said. "It was one that needed to be kept secret; not long after we first met, he told me, 'I don't want every lowlife in town knowing I've got an edge, especially one I can barely control.' I think you all know what I'm talking about. Although three years ago I publicly denied it, his senses were all top of the range. He was careful to use his abilities to gather evidence that could be used in court without defense lawyers objecting, and getting their clients off on a technicality.

"Historically, sentinels were the defenders of their tribes, and in Jim that instinct to protect his tribe seemed to be enhanced as well. There was nothing he wouldn't do to defend the citizens of Cascade from the criminal element that parasitized the law-abiding people of his city.

"He died doing just that." Blair paused, fighting for self-control as he saw Tommy Prince, sitting near the back with his parents, wiping a tear from his face. He took a deep breath. "Wherever he is now, I hope Jim is able to relax, because in life he never did.

"He was the best friend I ever had, the best friend Cascade had. I intend no denigration of the rest of the police in Cascade - they - you - are all dedicated to keeping the city safe - when I say I don't think Cascade will ever again see anyone to equal Jim Ellison.

"Goodbye, Jim... and rest in peace." He returned to his seat

***

Somehow he got through the rest of the service, the condolences of the many cops who made a point of speaking to him, and the meal William had arranged, without breaking down.

Eventually the interminable day came to a conclusion; the only people left with him were Simon, Joel, Rafe, H, Megan, William, Steven and Sally.

It was Joel who said quietly, "Will you be coming back to the PD, Blair?"

He nodded. "Yes. I've got no doubt that word of what I said will get around, and maybe make it possible for me to get back into academia... but I think I need to try to carry on Jim's work, even though... " He glanced at Simon. "I'd rather not have a partner, not yet. I know you won't let me go back on the street yet, either. I'd be willing to help everyone with their paperwork for a week or two... "

"Stay off until Monday," Simon said. "And yes, you'll be on desk duty for a week or two after that. But you're stronger than you think you are. If you weren't you wouldn't have been able to keep up with Jim."

"And don't forget," Joel said, "that often it's been something you've said that gave Jim an idea of where to look for the evidence he found. You were never a hanger-on, even your first day as a ride along."

"And we don't forget how you persuaded Jim to... yes, forgive us for the past," William said. "Don't lose touch with us, Blair." And Steven nodded. "Sunday dinner every week," William said, "the same as when Jim was alive."

Blair smiled shakily. "Thanks," he whispered.

***

Back at the loft, Blair looked around. There was no way he was going to move to the upstairs bedroom, though he decided it would be morbid not to clear it of Jim's clothes, at least. But not yet. In a few days, when the pain of loss wasn't quite so immediate. He sank into the armchair, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Jim," he whispered. "Oh, God... Jim... "

/Chief.../ It was a soft, barely audible sound.

He raised his head. A faint man-shaped figure sat on the couch, as close to him as it was possible to be. "Jim?"

/Yes, Chief. I chose to wait for you to join me, though I don't want you to join me too soon. Nobody but you will ever be able to see or hear me./

"I can hardly see or hear you now."

/It'll get better. I've been beside you all the time since Carver shot me, but I need to be with you steadily for a little longer before I've got the strength to manifest more strongly. And I'll be able to work beside you... you'll just have to be careful not to speak to me when there's anyone else around./ He was silent for a moment. /That was... a pretty nice eulogy you gave./

"The cops at least deserved to know the truth about you."

/And on that subject... I - / He chuckled softly. /I was going to say 'need to have a word with Barrett', but of course I can't. But I can give him something to think about... /

"You mean you're going to haunt him?"

/Why not? He delayed answering our call for backup. I don't say he'd have been in time to save me if he hadn't delayed - /

"He was probably hoping I'd be the one shot," Blair muttered. "He was at the Academy the same time I was, and we didn't exactly like each other. He seemed to feel I didn't have what it took to be a cop... but after the years I spent with Major Crime, I knew he certainly didn't. He'd be okay as the junior in a car, but... I feel sorry for the guy riding with him now, though... Actually, he sort of took charge... "

/I noticed. I don't think I'll need to haunt him./

Blair gave a half-hearted grin.

/Not that I'll be able to do much till I gain a bit of strength. Chief - I know you decided to stay in your room downstairs, but would you mind very much moving upstairs? If you're sleeping on the bed up there, I'll be able to lie beside you, and that'll let me gain strength faster./

"So then I'll be able to see and hear you better?" Even to his own ears Blair sounded more cheerful.

/Well, that too. But I really do want to start haunting Barrett./

"I wish I could help you."

***

When Blair woke in the morning, he opened his eyes and lay for a moment thinking, I wasn't going to move up here! before he remembered. He looked to the side, and found Jim smiling at him, looking far more solid than he had just a few hours earlier.

"Morning, Jim," he murmured.

Jim reached out and laid a gentle hand on Blair's face. "I can feel that!" Blair exclaimed.

/You're still my guide,/ Jim said, and Blair noted happily that his voice was stronger too. /Without that relationship it would take longer for me to gain strength./

"How many ghosts are there around?" Blair asked. He remembered wondering that just before he fell asleep.

/Not many, because there has to be a reason why someone who has died wants to stay - well, earthbound. Wants to stay with someone who is still alive. I wouldn't have stayed for anyone else. I wouldn't have stayed just to haunt Barrett. But you're my guide, the only guide I want. Once a truly compatible sentinel and guide find each other they don't want to partner anyone else. We've been together for several lives, usually dying within a day or two of each other. But this time... / He sighed.

/Some people who don't have our gifts do choose to stay with someone they love so that they can be reborn at the same time and share another life, though love alone isn't really enough to make them do it more than once. A few stay because they hope to find some way to set right something that has gone wrong, complete something unfinished. Incacha stayed because he felt a responsibility towards me, but once I'd died... he stayed long enough to tell me a few things, but he's gone on now, and he'll be reborn soon.

/There is just one difficulty - if Simon insists on giving you another partner./

"Well, I already told him I didn't want one, though I suppose you know that... If he insists that I must have a partner... You'll be able to talk to me on the job, but I won't be able to talk to you... "

/You'll also have to do some creative explaining for 'seeing' what I tell you about./

"Jim, that's nothing new. I've always had to do some creative explaining to cover up what you could see or hear... "

/Oh. Yes, I suppose you did./

"And now I'm awake - I need to go downstairs and have a leak. But I won't be long."

Jim watched him go, glad that that was a problem he longer seemed to have. And - he chuckled again - since he didn't need to eat either, he wouldn't have to listen to Blair nagging him about his love of Wonderburger...

But there was something he needed to check.

***

When Blair returned to the bedroom, showered and shaved, it was to find Jim no longer there. He concentrated, and decided that Jim was no longer in the loft.

Had he gone to begin haunting Barrett? Well, he had no doubt that Jim would report back to him later that day.

And he needed to do some shopping.  Since Jim's death, he hadn't had much appetite; he had forced himself to eat a little, mostly from what was in the freezer, but he really needed to go out and get some fresh supplies.

He pulled on his jacket, made sure his wallet was in his pocket, grabbed his keys and headed for the door. On the street, he hesitated for a moment, then resolutely headed for the Princes' store. He would have to face them at some point, and sooner was better than later.

Both George and Tommy Prince were in the store, George at the till and Tommy stocking shelves. Blair collected a cart, then headed for the till.

"Hello, Blair," George greeted him. "Nice to see you - it can't be easy for you, coming in without Jim."

"Life goes on," Blair said. "I'm not going to deny myself some of the things we liked because Jim's not here to share them. And... I want to thank you and Tommy, and your wife, for coming to Jim's funeral." They hadn't stayed once the service was over, probably because he had been totally surrounded by cops.

"We like to think of our regular customers as our friends," George said. "But as well as that... I think Jim saved Tommy that day, and that's not something we'll ever forget."

Blair nodded then turned away and began shopping.

It was difficult, remembering that he was shopping for one. Jim would never share a meal with him again. Sit beside him, yes; but eat with him? Never again in this life.

***

As he returned to the loft Blair was almost as depressed as he had been twenty-four hours earlier. He opened the door and went in.

/Hi, Chief!/

Jim stood in front of him, grinning cheerfully.

Blair closed his eyes briefly, realizing that he had almost begun to think that Jim hadn't come back. Then he looked at his ghostly friend. "You're looking very pleased with yourself. What did you do?"

/Nothing - it was a purely reconnaissance mission. But I know what I'm going to do... once I gain a bit more strength./

Blair nodded. "Okay - hold on a sec till I put the groceries away, and then come and lie down again."

/Have you had breakfast?/

"I'll have dinner. But for the moment... I just want to lie beside you and know that you're here."

***

Blair didn't ask what Jim did to Barrett; but within the month Barrett had left Cascade. All Jim said was, /I'm tempted to follow him and chase him further away - but I'll let it go... as long as he doesn't delay giving backup to anyone else./

"How will you know?" Blair asked.

/I'll know,/ Jim said.

During that month Blair was still restricted to desk duty and had had a mandatory talk with a psychiatrist, but his psychology minor had taught him a lot about typical reactions to traumatic events, and he was able to persuade Arthur Stacey that his recovery was standard... just as he was persuading Simon and the others in the bullpen, as well as William and Steven, that although he still grieved he was getting used to having lost his best friend.

Only in the loft did he relax and enjoy Jim's presence, even although Jim was beside him all the time.

On the Tuesday morning of the fifth week, Simon called Blair into his office.

"You're looking a lot better."

Blair gave him a shaky smile. "I'm... adapting. It isn't as if I haven't lived on my own for a lot of my life. The hardest thing is remembering I just have to prepare meals for one, not for two." And wasn't that the exact truth!

"Well, if you do forget, I suppose you can always freeze half of what you prepare."

"I've had to do that once or twice," Blair agreed.

"Stacey tells me you seem to be making a standard recovery from... what happened, and that you can be allowed back on the street. So - there's a case came in last night to missing persons - a thirteen-year-old, left home in the morning to go to school but didn't arrive there. Didn't arrive home in the evening at her usual time. Mrs. Mauer phoned the school - that was when she discovered that Julia hadn't been at school that day. She phoned two or three of Julia's friends, but none of them had seen her. So she phoned the police and reported her daughter missing. She was asked to call back if Julia did turn up, but there hasn't been a call. I'd like you to go and have a word with Mrs. Mauer - see if there's any reason the girl might choose to go missing - "

"Thirteen being the age when teenage rebellion might first hit?"

"Yes. Julia could have decided to leave home, run away... "

"Okay, where do I go?"

Simon gave him the address and he headed off.

***

The house was in a residential part of Cascade. It appeared to be the home of a family that, while not being short of money, wasn't actually rich; it was a detached house sitting in a reasonably-sized garden.

Blair turned his car into the drive, where a car was already sitting, and went to the door, his invisible partner behind him. He rang the doorbell.

The woman who answered the door looked to be about forty.

"Mrs. Mauer?"

"Yes."

Blair held up his badge. "Detective Sandburg, Cascade PD."

"Julia?"

He shook his head. "I've been sent to ask you one or two standard questions."

"Oh. Come... come in."

She led him to a comfortable-looking sitting room. "Can I get you some coffee? Tea?"

"No, thank you." He sat in one of the very comfortable-looking chairs, finding it just a touch softer than he would have liked. Jim perched on the arm beside him. "Can you tell me - had Julia had any problems recently? An argument with anyone in the family, perhaps?"

"No. At least, not that I know of. She and her brother aren't exactly friends now - Barry's fifteen, and although they were very fond of each other when they were younger, Barry tends to think of himself as too grown up now to bother with a sister who's two years younger. He pretty well ignores her now, and although she was hurt when he began ignoring her, that was a few months ago. Their father and I... we decided it was best not to make a big thing out of it. That in a year or two he'd outgrow the 'I'm too big to have a baby sister running after me' attitude."

/She's telling the truth so far,/ Jim said.

"You - you don't think he had anything to do with Julia disappearing?" she asked.

"It's unlikely," Blair said. "Just because he didn't want 'baby sister running after him' doesn't mean he'd want her to disappear, especially if she'd accepted that. You're right, in another year or two he'd have outgrown it, probably have become quite defensive if - when - she found a boyfriend.

"What about school? Had she had any problems there?"

"None that I know of. She has several friends there that she might confide in even if she felt she couldn't talk about something with me - none of them knew of anything bothering her there."

/Again, that's the truth,/ Jim said.

Blair nodded. "You'd think she'd come to Mom first if she had a problem, depending on what it was, wouldn't you. But often they don't want to worry Mom."

"That's true," Mrs. Mauer said. "The last person I'd ever have thought about discussing a problem with was my mother - she was a worrier, and life was easier when she wasn't worried. She was eventually diagnosed with depression... but I know the signs, because of her, and I know Julia wasn't suffering from depression. Not now, though I think she was when Barry first began ignoring her. So I don't think she would have done anything stupid."

"She wouldn't have been concerned about her grandmother - ?"

"No. Mom died over ten years ago, just a few months after her depression was identified. And because she lived in Everett, Julia didn't really know her."

"I see." Blair was coming to the unpleasant conclusion that someone - probably a pedophile - had kidnapped Julia, and that her body might be found at some point in the next few days. He stood. "Thank you. That gives us a clear view of her state of mind."

"You think she's been kidnapped, don't you."

"It seems the most probable reason for her disappearance," Blair admitted. "There was always the possibility that she chose to run away, but from what you've said that seems very unlikely. I'll report back now to my boss, and he'll take things from there."

As she stood to take him back to the door, Mrs. Mauer said quietly, "Thank you. You've been very understanding."

"We'll do everything we can to find Julia," Blair said gently  as he left the house.

***

Back in the truck - Blair had chosen to keep and use it instead of the far less reliable Volvo, which he was seriously thinking of selling, much though he liked it - Blair said, "What do you think? I know you told me a couple of times that she was telling the truth, so I do think we aren't dealing with a runaway - my own instinct tells me that anyway. Think she was targeted by an opportunist pedophile?"

/It's possible,/ Jim agreed. /Chief, I think I need to follow the route she would have taken. I might find something. Go back and report to Simon, and I'll see you back at the loft./

"Hope you find something."

Jim grinned. /You were going to say 'be careful', weren't you?/

"Now why would I do that? If our positions were reversed, you might - but why would I? I was too used to you coming after me... Though I will say, remember to use two senses at the same time. Even as a ghost, you could zone out."

/I'll remember./ And Jim disappeared.

Blair drove on, not exactly worried, but definitely concerned. If Jim did zone, who was there to help him come out of it? Nobody. An unresponsive, corporeal Jim could be found by anyone, and maybe taken to hospital; but a ghost? Blair knew that he could hardly go wandering around looking for a ghost!

He pulled into the PD garage and took the elevator up to Major Crime.

***

When Blair arrived home that evening after a frustrating day - despite Simon's admission that according to the psychiatrist he could go back onto active duty instead of checking through cold cases, he hadn't been allowed to follow up on Julia Mauer - there was no sign of Jim.

"Jim?" he called, not really expecting a reply, not surprised when there was none. He frowned, the mild concern he had been aware of all day deepening. Jim could be anywhere, and if he had zoned... how could Blair hope to find him?

Well, there was no point in starving himself or waiting till Jim came home before he ate. He opened a can of soup, emptied it into a bowl and put it in the microwave.

He was halfway through eating the soup when he became aware of a presence in the loft, and looked up. Jim was sitting on the couch.

 "Hi, Jim!"

/Sorry - I hoped to get home before you did. Did you think I'd zoned?/

"Well... I was wondering how I'd find you if you had."

/I always could come out of one - eventually./

"Stiff, with dry eyes... and according to Burton a sentinel who zoned for too long could die."

/I doubt I'd die,/ Jim said, his voice surprisingly serious.

"True," Blair agreed. "This is new territory for both of us. Anyway - did you find anything?"

/Yes. And I'm not sure I understand it... /

"Go on."

/Julia has been kidnapped... but by a woman. I heard her speaking to Julia. She was saying something about 'Barry's mine!' Julia tried to answer, but she kept on saying that, not paying any attention to what Julia was trying to say. I didn't understand what she thought she was talking about./

"Seems weird," Blair agreed. "I take it this woman - well, she'd still be a girl, really - is maybe Barry's girlfriend?"

/Possibly. It certainly sounded as if she was./

"Though how anyone could be jealous of her boyfriend's sister... One that's two years younger and he feels he's... well, outgrown... "

/That was what puzzled me./

"Okay. You have an address?"

/Yes - but Chief, you need to take someone else along with you./

Blair nodded. "Megan would be best. Another woman." He reached for the phone.

***

"So where did you get this address?" Megan asked as Blair drove away from her house.

"Jim had some pretty good snitches," Blair said. "They know me. I don't say they'll all be willing to snitch for me, but there are one or two... and one of them gave me a call."

Megan nodded, understanding the value of snitches. For some it was a source of income; for some, helping the police was almost a civic duty. She herself had one snitch for whom it was personal - the man's child had run into the street without looking, and Megan had been in a position to snatch the child back, out of the path of a speeding car. Since then he had given her several pieces of very useful information, and she had been careful not to ask him how he knew.

Blair pulled up in front of a house that was in many ways similar to the one in which the Mauers lived; it was in the same part of Cascade, but several streets away from the Mauers.

Megan jumped out of the truck and headed towards the front door. Blair glanced at Jim and grinned, then followed with Jim close behind. They joined Megan as she rang the doorbell.

The girl who opened the door was probably about fifteen. She looked at the two visitors she could see, and said, "Yes?"

Megan held up her badge. "Inspector Connor, Cascade PD. My colleague, Detective Sandburg." She looked thoughtfully at the girl. "Are your parents in?"

"They're on vacation. Why do you want them?"

"On vacation. I see. Well, you might be able to help me. Your name is?"

"Moira Bell."

Half a step behind her, Blair glanced at Jim, who nodded. /Yes, Julia's here./

"Right, Moira," Megan went on, "you know a family called Mauer?"

"Mauer? Barry's my boyfriend."

"Did you know his sister has gone missing?"

"His... his sister?"

/That's odd,/ Jim said. /Julia's here, locked in an upstairs room, but Moira's reaction... She's surprised./

Blair took a step forward. "Who do you think Julia is?"

"Someone trying to steal him from me. Barry told me she wouldn't leave him alone."

"According to their mother, they were very close when they were younger," Blair said.

"She... she really is his sister?"

"Haven't you met any of his family?"

She shook her head. "He was meaning to take me to see his parents quite soon, but no - I haven't met them yet. He never said he had a sister. And - well - I didn't listen to anything Julia tried to tell me."

"Apparently Julia was quite hurt when he decided he... well, had a life that didn't necessarily include her. I'd guess that you are part of that life."

"And now that you know who she is - why not let us take her home?" Blair's voice was very gentle.

"How... how did you know she's here?" Moira was already stepping back to let Megan and Blair enter the house.

"Someone I trust told me. How he knew... " Blair chuckled. "I didn't ask. What were you meaning to do about her?"

"I'm not sure. Give her a fright, but apart from that? I really don't know. I just wanted to frighten her away from Barry." She looked at Megan. "I wouldn't expect a man to understand, but do you? I love Barry, I couldn't bear to lose him to someone else!"

"You're still young," Blair said. "You might find that you outgrow him. A year from now you might start wondering what you ever saw in him."

"No! He's the only man I'll ever want!"

"Blair's right," Megan said quietly. "I thought I'd never want anyone but my first boyfriend, back when I was about your age. He was eighteen, and when he first asked me out I was so flattered - someone older, who knew so much more than I did... But within six months I found myself wondering what I ever saw in someone so young, so immature. I bumped into him again just before I left Australia to come to Cascade. And within a couple of minutes I knew I'd made the right decision years ago when I broke things off with him. He was still young and immature.

"All right, a lot of men are sensible, reliable, mature, even when they're still in their teens. Barry could very well be one of them. I've never met him; I don't know. But, Moira, you're still pretty young to decide that he's the only man for you. How long have you been going out with him?"

"About four months."

"Well, unless he's annoyed at you for kidnapping his sister, so that he breaks things off - see if you still feel the same two or three months from now."

"I'm sure I will." Moira unlocked the door.

***

As they took Julia home, Blair and Megan discussed the kidnapping with her. She was initially reluctant to tell her family who the kidnapper was. "She wasn't actually unkind," Julia said, sounding older than her years. "She just had it fixed in her head that I wanted to take Barry away from her, though I don't know why."

"But we'll have to tell them something," Megan pointed out.

"I could say that I managed to get out of the window of the room where I was being held, and just ran... and I was thinking too much of getting away to pay attention to where I was being kept a prisoner. I found a policeman and he called you... "

"But you'll have to give a statement about what happened, and not telling the truth in it is called 'withholding evidence' and counts as a crime," Blair added.

"Oh."

"It'll be easier to tell them the truth. That it was Moira, and she thought you were trying to take Barry away from her - not realizing that you're his sister. She told us she was just trying to frighten you away from him. You can say what you told us just now - that she wasn't unkind. After that it's up to Barry what he does about her... maybe you could encourage him to take you to see her, and let him see you don't bear her a grudge."

"Yes, I could do that... But you know, it's odd. I love Barry, I'd even call him my best friend... but I can't understand anyone being 'in love' with him. But then I don't understand being 'in love'."

"Give it another year at most, and you will," Megan chuckled as Blair stopped in front of the Mauers' house.

They took Julia to the front door, arranging to see her the following day about giving the police a statement, rang the bell, then left after Mrs. Mauer caught her daughter in a desperate, relieved hug.

***

Blair drove Megan home, then headed back to the loft.

Once there, he took a beer from the fridge, with an apologetic glance at Jim. "Sorry," he said. "But I do feel I need a beer... "

Jim laughed. /The smell seems to be enough to satisfy me, just as the smell of food seems to keep me from feeling hungry,/ he said. He sat on the couch, and Blair settled down beside him. /That was an easy case,/ he said, /but it's given me a clearer idea of what I can do. Just wait till you're completely cleared to get back to work. There'll be no stopping us!

/And while I think of it - what name are you going to give your anonymous snitch?/

Blair grinned and took a mouthful of beer. "How about 'the invisible man'?"

 

TBC


End file.
